


New Student

by mark_ie



Category: E.L.F, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mark_ie/pseuds/mark_ie
Summary: leeteuk is in his last year of college and hasn’t gotten laid yet. leeteuk is gay, he found out he was when he was 15. his friends are also gay (ironic), but leeteuk is the only single one, until the new student comes to their college.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Who?

“ hey leeteuk!” ryeowook yells with yesung following behind, with his headphones in, probably listening to holland; loved you better or WayV; love talk (eng version). [Leeteuk is the only single one out of his friends, ryeowook is dating the star football player; kyuhyun (in their college), they started dating in their freshman year in college. Yesung is a whole different story. He has a secret relationship with Mr.Choi; the health professor, but here’s the story. Yesung's dad had connections with the Choi family and Mr.Choi Siwon, would take care of yesung when they were very young. Siwon is 21, while Yesung is 19, they were together before college, so they’ve been together longer than r&k. Leeteuk, on the other hand, has dated once, and he doesn’t like talking about it, even to his own friends.] “yes?” leeteuk replies back. “there’s a new student coming in today!!” leeteuk gives a look of ‘what’s his name’. “ his name is kim heechul and his insta is @kimheemin, uhh…” ryeowook trails on as he looks at yesung giving Mr.Choi goo-goo eyes and messing with hands. ryeowook was about to continue, but the bell rang and they all went to their own classes. Yesung has class with Mr.Choi Siwon (his lover boy). leeteuk and ryeowook have music. they find their seats and sit down just for the door to reveal a very good looking male. leeteuk thinks to himself ‘he looks about 5’9”, close to my age, maybe 19-20. nice features, very chiseled. nice lips.’ but his thoughts get interrupted but the teacher, “okay class, this is kim heechul, he will be joining us today, please introduce yourself kim”, the professor speaks, just for heechul to bring his head up to speak, “yeah i’m kim heechul and i guess that’s it.” , he flashes his smile. “so welcome him everyone, you can sit next to hyukjae, raise your hand lee…” , heechul makes his way to hyukjae and sits in his seat. ‘so that’s heechul’ leeteuk going back to his thoughts,  
so he gets on his phone to look up his instagram.


	2. Mr. Hot Man

i missed what we were learning in class because i was on my phone, looking at his instagram. so far, he seems shy, doesn’t seem like he wants to make friends, but hyukjae was really trying. really hard. 

heechul’s p.o.v   
even since i entered the school, everyone is looking at me like i’m some type of alien, like i’m not from this planet. there are some good looking people, but the feeling of eyes on you, especially being the new kid, makes me feel weird. the bell rang and i had music but i did NOT know where that was so i was going to be late, great. it was about 3 minutes before i found the fucking music class, when i opened the door a wave of panic hit me, all of students had eyes on me, i hate having eyes on me. “okay class, this is kim heechul, he will be joining us today, please introduce yourself kim” the teacher said. i took a deep breath and walked next to the teacher, “yeah i’m kim heechul and i guess that’s it.” , what the hell was that heechul, now people are staring at you. “so welcome him everyone, you can sit next to hyukjae, raise your hand lee…”, the guy named hyukjae raises his hand and already hate him, to happy, also seems like a creep. “hi, i’m hyukjae, i will be glad to be your friend, also i will not hit on you, i’m have a boyfriend…” he said. i smiled and i said “cool”.   
the bell finally rings and i have study hall, and sadly also with hyukjae and his boyfriend. good thing i got here a little early with hyukjae, but i totally stopped listening to hyukjae talk his boyfriend, i believe he said his name is donghae, but this absolute hot piece of man just walked in and now i’m extremely liking study hall a little bit more now. he was about 5’9”, like me, seems 19, also like me, face chiseled, beautiful eyes, i can stare at this guy all fucking day, if i could. while this hot man went to go find his seat, we made eye-contact, and that made me look away and blush and EXTREMELY horny, but then i remembered that he doesn’t even know you and that just killed the vibe. 

leeteuk’s p.o.v   
i was almost last to my next class, which was study hall, but i made it just in time before the bell rang. i noticed that heechul also has this class but i made eye contact with heechul and it made me very nervous, i saw that he looked away, but he was blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> leeteuks friends  
> ryeowook; dating kyuhyun (star football player) {american football}  
> yesung; dating Mr.Choi (the health teacher)  
> heechul soon-to-be friends  
> kyuhyun; dating ryeowook (cheerleader)  
> donghae; dating hyukjae (the popular one)  
> hyukjae; dating donghae ( the one everyone knows)


End file.
